Luludja
by redinkwhitehand
Summary: 2nd storey in my Fire and Flowers series, though can be read as stand alone. Set in season 3 after Earth X crossover. Something dark is rising in Peru, the Legends go to check it out, leading to our favourite fire starter to reconnect with an old friend. Rated M for some swearing and violent scenes, minor diversion from cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Waverider: Space:?**

Mick Rory shifted around the ships kitchen, it was night on the Waverider and everyone was in their quarters, but he was restless. A tense feeling had settled upon him not long after their last mission, it was similar to the feeling he got a night before a heist, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He had blamed the stupid necklace he was wearing, okay it gave him fire powers, which was cool, but it was lame and made him look like a dork. Taking it off though, had made the feeling worse.

Drink hadn't gotten rid of it, so he tried working on his book, to distract himself, but couldn't find the concentration.

He tried taking a shower to clear his head, but soon as he closed his eyes and the warm water hit him, his mind drifted back to the lady with red hair and smile that had made his hart skipped a beat. They had met a while ago, back before all the Nazis crap; she had gone her own way soon after their dalliance. But he still had some sweet memories, some really sweet memories, but it left him kinda sad too. And the uneasiness seemed to intensify when he thought about her.

So he had headed to the kitchen, cus when all else failed there was always food,

"Mick what are you doing?" Sarah's voice interrupted his thoughts

He turned to see the Captain of the ship and the one person he would call friend openly, she was wearing work out gear and her face was flushed

"Making a sandwich, want one?"

"Sure" she said with a stretch

"You can't sleep, either?" he asked, as he got the ingredients out of the fridge

"No, I'm wired, that last mission was intense, thought I'd get some training in" she picked at the turkey meat he put on the counter

"Do you feel "Mick hesitated "you know" he paused "uneasy?"

"Uneasy?" she repeated with a mouth full of sandwich meat

"Yeah, like somethings not right" he waved the mayonnaise bottle that he was holding

She frowned, still chewing

"It's probably nothing" he shrugged

Sarah opened he mouth to say something, but her phone rang

"It's John" she explained as she pressed answer

"Hello"

"Peru"

The phone was turned up loud so Mick could hear the British wizard.

"Peru to you to, John" Sarah said sweetly

The British man huffed

"I've been on the watch for signs for when or where this Mallus will pop up next"

"And you think he's in Peru"

"Well something is, massive buzz around it, according to the sprits" the magician paused, probably taking a drag of a ciggerate "anyway the chatter from the other side is something big is going down there, soon"

"Alright, we'll take look" Sarah said glancing at Mick "Need us to pick you up?"

"Unfortunately I can't make it luv" Constantine sighed "Mallus isn't the only bastard trying to end the world"

"Right, well good luck and don't worry, we've got this"

"Mark me as reassured" Consitine said with his usual dose of sarcasm "You idoits take care now"

He hung up

Sarah scowled at the phone

"Douchebag didn't give us much, did he?" Mick said taking a bite of his sandwich

"No" Sarah sighed "do you want to sit this one out?"

"Nah, I might miss out on punching something" Mick said through a mouthful of turkey, he swallowed "that always makes me feel better"

"Alright" Sarah nodded "Gideon let's get everybody up"

**Mountain Jungle: 100 miles from Machu Picchu: Peru: 2017**

The restlessness had grown since they had arrived, though they hadn't hit the ground yet.

"Come on let's get on already" Mick muttered, as he stood on the bridge looking down on the forest as they hovered above their destination.

"Hey, how I was supposed to know whatever is down there would mess with our sensors?" Sarah asked

"Didn't the wizard see it in his crystal ball?"

Sarah gave Mick a look which meant cut the complaining

"At least we know we're in the right place" Amya chimed

"To bad we can't get down there" Zee said

"Actually, I think we found a way"

They turned as Ray and Jax walked on to the bridge

"You guys solved it?"

"Well it was mainly Ray" Jax said

"Hey, it was a team effort" Ray patted him on the back "but it was mainly me" he grinned

"Yeah, less self-congratulating more explaining" Sarah said

"So you know how the interference is like a magnetic field? Well that messes with electricity, especially the landing sensors, I mean I was thinking about changing to photon sensors, but that would take weeks even if that technology was sufficiently tested …"

"Haircut, less explaining, can you get off this ship and down?" Mick growled

"Grouchy, much?" Ray bristled "Yeah, we can land the jump ship, but I sure the interference will mess with our communicators"

"Good" Sarah looked around the team whilst she form a plan "Right we'll do some recon first, Jax and Nate you stay on the ship, if we not back in 24hrs call John Constantine, and the Time Bureau for help. Ray you give Jax instructions so he can modify the ship whilst we're on the ground"

"You want me to come with you? My suit might not work" the scientist warned

"But if we find what's causing this perhaps there's a way to reverse it, you'll be the best person do that" she straightened "The rest of you, jump ship 1hr, suit up and grab supplies, whatever's down there. I doubt it will be pretty"

Mick went off to his room, the uneasy in his chest lifting slightly with the prospect of the mission finally getting started.

On the ground

They walked single file through the jungle, it was thick and he could hear a river near, Amya led, roughly heading in the direction where the interference was most dense. Mick grumbled discontent as another plant batted his face, he swatted it away.

"Can't I just burn a path?"

"Come on big guy, where's you r sense of adventure" Ray said, with his usual cheerfulness. He was dress dorkly like he was going on a boy scout camping trip and happily following in Micks wake.

"We have adventures all the time, just prefer to have them somewhere civilised, with a bar"

Ray chuckled and shook his head, he paused and looked around

"Hey where did Amya go?" he asked as pushed past Mick, and went up ahead.

Then there a cry and now they couldn't see Ray

"Ray" called Sarah as she sprinted past Mick "Hey, what the hell urgh!"

Zee and Mick exchanged glances and cautiously headed towards where the cries had come from.

There was a small clearing ahead, Sarah and Amya were hanging from a net in the trees, and Ray was nowhere to be seen. Mick went to step forward, but Zee put out her arm.

"There may be more traps, you go that way" she jabbed a finger in the direction behind him "and I'll go the other and we come up from behind"

Mick nodded and slowly edged around the clearing, he manage to get close before

"Oomph" something tightened around his ankle, the world was a blur for a moment, and then he was swinging upside from his ankle

"Hey, what the hell! Let me down or I'll burn everything!" he roared

"Mick" Sarah's voice was cautious, he manage to spin round to see several people holding guns and spears in his direction.

"Oh, crap"

"What is it?" Ray's voice came from somewhere below, somewhere far below. Mick finally spied the hole dug in the ground; he figured that the dummy had fallen down it.

Zee walked into view with her hands in the air, two guys followed her pointing guns at her back.

"What do we do now?" she asked looking at Sarah

"Hold it!" A female voiced cried "No, no, stop, it's okay" the women then said something in Spanish and another language "They're friends" she finished in English.

The hair on Mick's neck tingled, he knew that voice!

He twisted around to see red hair and a smiling face.

"Am I glad to see you" Lennie said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging upside down, with several assholes pointing weapons at him, Mick Rory should be pissed or at least burning something. But no. The tension he had been carrying in his chest had lifted and he all he could see was the women in front of him.

Lady Lenore Beatrice Horrington (now just Lenore Flowers). Her red hair was shorter and tied in a ponytail, her skin was more tanned and a burst of freckles had exploded across her nose and shoulders. Though, like the last time they met, it was her sparkling hazel eyes and beaming smile that captured and held Micks attention.

"Umm hi" he spluttered out, after staring at her for what felt like ages.

"Hello, Mr Rory, sorry Mick" she chuckled back, reminding him of when they first met, he smiled and went to say something

'Oomph' he landed in a crumpled heap at her feet, someone had cut the rope

Lenore took a step forward to help him up.

"Lennie!" a male voice called

She turned leaving Mick on the ground, embarrassed and disgruntled. He looked passed her to the man who had spoken. The guy was early thirties, sandy blonde hair tied up in a stupid top knot to go with his dumb pretentious beard, he was wear a tight green t-shirt, presumable to show off very muscular arms, which, were now around Lennie's shoulders .

Mick frowned; a rumble came from his throat, though this was ignored.

"Lennie, you okay?" the man asked, glancing nervously at Mick and the others

"Ross, its fine. These are my friends" she patted the man's shoulders

"Friends?" the man looked around bemused

"Yeah, me and Lennie go way back" Mick almost growled as he stood and brushed himself down

"Is that Lenore?" Ray called, still in the pit he fell in.

"Hello, Mr Palmer" Lennie replied

The guy, Ross, rushed over to the pit gesturing for some others to help. Sarah and Amaya had been let down, they walked over to them joined by Zee.

"These guys" Mick gestured to the group of men who had been threatening them a few moments ago "they're with you?"

"Yes, thank goodness" Lennie replied, before she could say anymore the guy Ross came back over, supporting a mud cover Ray.

"You okay?" Sarah asked eyeing him over

"I'll be fine" Ray seemed extra cheerful, this usually meant he was hiding something

"He's twisted his ankle, I think" Ross said with a frown, seemingly annoyed and confused at their presence

Ray grinned sheepishly at the team in response , Mick rolled his eyes.

"This is Ross Ackles, Ross these are my friends, they, um" Lennie paused trying to find some reasonable explanation as to why they were here " are in private security business" she finished

"That one way of putting it" Sarah said drily, turning to Ross "Sarah Lance" she pointed to herself then the others "this is Mick, Amaya, Zari and the dumbass you're supporting is Ray"

"Are you here to rescue us?" Ross asked

The Legends looked at each other

"Do you need rescuing?" Sarah asked

The two looked at each other, seemingly hesitant to answer

"What is it?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes

Lennie and Ross glanced at each other again a silent conversation passing between them

"You wouldn't believe it" Ross said breaking the silence

"Try us" Mick said

Ross looked helplessly to Lennie it looked like she had to make the decision

"We need to get back to camp; we can fill each other in on the way"

Ross nodded and turned to Mick "Okay, could you" Mick realised he was asking him to take Ray, he grunted, but let the dumbass shift his weight on to his shoulders.

"Thanks buddy" Ray murmured

The guy nodded to Lennie and turned to what Mick assumed where natives, who had been standing around watching the interaction carefully, almost on guard. Speaking in a language Mick couldn't understand, the men picked up their weapons and headed off to a trail that led up the mountainside.

"Come on" Lennie said heading up the same trail.

* * *

"So you think this Malleus is here?" Lennie frowned as she walked with Sarah; they were ahead leading the party. Mick was behind Amaya and Zee, with Ray slung over his shoulders. The people that Lennie referred to as the Wila Masi where a couple of feet either side of them, again in some sort of guarding formation. The guy, Ross, was at the rear of the party.

"Yeah" Sarah nodded "or heading this way at least"

Lennie paused and looked back at Ross, then looked back at Sarah.

"Does this Malleus, I mean" she looked at Ross again "can he control water?"

"Water?" Amaya's head jerked up

They glanced between the two, both had solemn expressions

"Alright time to explain" Sarah said, neither of them responded "Spill now" she order sharply

"This was my idea, this expedition" Lennie stuttered out, then gathered herself "Ross here is our photographer and equipment guy. There were four others, six of us on the expedition, to start with anyway"

"Plus two guides" Ross added

Lennie sneered and continued

* * *

_They had been excited about this expedition. Jubilant they had started at Machu Picchu and followed the Urubamba River down. The guides seemed to know what they were doing and fitted in to the group. A few days in they had paused for a rest from the hike. June, the other botanist, wonder away from the group, Lennie just thought she had to go to the bathroom, but then they heard a scream. Rushing to where the crying was and they found June lying there, leg at a funny angle, blood everywhere and bone exposed. She was in too much pain to give much of an explanation as to what happened, not that any of them had asked, Lennie ponder in retrospect. They almost emptied their med supplies and all their collective energy to get down to the river and get a medevac. Milo their security expert had gone with her. That left her, Ross, their other security guy Jarred, and Hans their Anthropologists. They discussed going back and abandoning the expedition, but the stakes where to high, especially for Lennie, and they agreed to go on. They ploughed on trying to make up for the lost time, they were making good progress, but little did they know they were being watched. Until Hans had his accident. _

_"He's not making sense" Jarred said as they nursed over a confused Hans, "he's saying that he was attacked", "By locals?" Lennie asked, Jarred shook his head "He said it was a women made of water" "What?" Lennie went pale and bit her lip. It was impossible sure, but then so many things were, like a women born in 1870 leading an expedition such as this in 2017, but Ross shook his head "He fell and knocked his head, he's running a fever as well, he's not in his right mind", "You think?" Lennie asked hopefully, "Sure, I mean" Ross gestured to the tablet Hans carried with him "he reads so many local myths and legends they must got all jumbled up in his brain" she looked a Jarred, he shrugged "One down that's back luck, two is a little suspicious, but you guys pay me, so what you say goes, if you want to go ahead..." he left the question in mid air "We get Hans back to safety first before anything else" Lennie said determinedly, they all nodded in agreement. "I can't get any radio signal or satellite, there's some sort of interference. We'll have to go back down to call for help" Ross said, Lennie sighed and looked at Jarred "Right" Jarred said standing "It's getting to dark to make any move tonight, we'll have to camp here and start first light" he looked " You two take turns looking after Hans, I'll arrange with the guides to take watch." He frowned "Where are the guides anyway". _

_ The guides had left them. Jarred and Ross and taken turns to watch. Lennie camped with Hans, occasionally checking on him. He mummed in his restless sleep, about a women, about water,but still made no sense. In the early hours of the morning Lennie has succumbed to exhaustion , she woke to find Hans gone and screams coming from outside. She emerged from the tent, only to stumble over Hans's lifeless body. Ross came running up towards her, grabbing he arm "Go, we have to go" he said frantically "Ross what's going on?" she yelled "Come on" he dragged as she protested, it wasn't until she saw them she understood. It was a woman. Not particularly tall or menacing, until you saw the look in her eyes, she had a cold, steely determination that left Lennie's stomach twisted. She was holding Jarred at arm's length, except her arms weren't arms, they were water, sparkling in the light of the camp fire, flowing up and into Jarred's nose and mouth. Lennie screamed. The women looked over dropping Jarred's body like a doll, and she stalked towards them. "Run!" cried Ross as the women caught up with them. She did glancing back to see the women do the same thing to him as she did Jarred. NO! Lennie thought and turned around. The women had been focused on Ross not paying much attention to her. She managed to skirt around the camp site unnoticed and rushed at the water women, catching her off guard and knocking all of them down. The women's' head gone into the campfire. As she screamed and clawed at her face, Lennie had pulled a spluttering Ross away into the relative safety of the dark dense jungle. _

* * *

"Lennie saved me" Ross said pulling the red head to him in an embrace.

They had come to the camp, a clearing with a central fire and loose collection of tents and temporary shelters circling it. Strange things hang from the trees and tents that Mick was sure he didn't want a closer look at. More of the Wila Masi were here all staring at them curious to their presence. As he placed down Ray, Mick notice an old wizened guy paying particularly close attention to them.

"It was luck" Lennie whispered with hoarse emotion, burying her face into Ross chest, upset from reliving the experience.

Ross held her more tightly and looked at the group

"We ran into the Wila Masi the next day. They helped us and brought us here. We still think that water women is out there"

"Kuasa, her name is Kuasa" Amaya said with mixed emotion

"She works for Malleus" Sarah filled

"She's being manipulated" Amaya shot back defensively

Ross shot Amaya an evil look, obviously not sympatric.

"Why you?" Mick asked breaking the tension

"What?" Lennie's head snapped up and towards him

"What does Kuasa, Malleus or even you want in the middle of this godforsaken jungle" he spread his arms wide

Lennie smiled faintly

"Luludja" Lennie said by way of explanation, she looked at the puzzled group and sighed " let's get Mr Palmer seen to and I'll show you"

* * *

"It stinks" Mick said, as he pulled up his t-shirt to cover his nose and mouth, the others were doing similar, or covering their faces with their hands.

"I would say you get used to it, but that is very untrue" Lennie said through the scarf that she had covered her face with.

"Okay so this is why you're here, this" Sarah gestured at the thing "flower?"

"It's more than just a flower" Lennie stated firmly "for the start, it's the largest flower in existents, larger than the Rafflesia arnoldii, or will be when's it's in full bloom."

"This isn't all of it?" Zee asked eying the white blossom which, from Micks estimate, was at least a foot and half tall and just shy of a foot wide.

Lennie shook her head

"My theory is it will bloom fully under the full moon. Which is tonight"

"Okay, it's pretty, even if it stinks of ass" Mick coughed "but what does a guy like Malleus want with it?"

"Well I may have a theory for that too"

Lennie gestured for them to step away; they head back towards the camp, once they got away from the smell she removed her scarf. And took a couple of deep breaths.

"Have you guys heard of Harold Giernalczyk?" they shook their heads collectively "He was a Polish amateur plant collector in the early 1900's, he spent some time travelling before settling in Metropolis. He donated his journals to the local library, that how I came across them."

" Take it he's the one who found out about this plant?" Sarah asked

Lennie nodded

" He spent some time in Indian collecting specimens for his private collection when he heard a story from the locals about a plant they called the Moons eye that grew in the mountains, that was meant to have magical properties. Now on hearing on this Harold remembered a similar story that his Romanian Nanny used to tell him about a flower called Luludja."

"So he what, believed the stories were connected and went looking for it?" Zee asked impatiently

Lennie nodded again

" Until the war forced him to move to America, he lost most of his money and had to take up teaching, but he continued his research the best he could and even wrote a couple of papers on it"

"But wait! It's a long way from Romania to Indian" Zee said

"Even longer from Indian to Peru" Sarah chimed in

"Harold's theory is that Luludja expels it seeds with such force that it goes into the atmosphere and the high winds carry it around the worlds. That's why it only settles on mountains."

"Lucky you found it" Mick said as they came back up on the camp.

"Luck had nothing to do it with, it was all Lenore" Ross beamed as he walked up to the group accompanied by a hobbling Ray and the wizened old man Mick had spotted earlier

"Well" Lennie blushed "it was nothing really"

"She took the last confirmed location of the plant calculated its trajectory and convinced the committee of the Metropolis university to fund this expedition. That's not nothing" Ross said

"Yeah, she's smart alright, and determined" the last comment got a small chuckle out of Lennie, Mick smiled at the sound, realising that there several eyes on him he continued "Um, what does Looloodi mean anyway?"

"Luludja?" Lennie frowned "if I remember correctly it means Life Flower"

"Wait!? Life flower?" Amaya eyes went wide

"You've heard of it?" Lennie asked, as all eyes turned to Amaya

"It's said that the totems where carved out the seeds of the flower of life" Amaya fingered her necklace.

"So if Malleus gets his hands on the seeds…" Sarah faded out with the horror of realisation.

Amaya continued "He could create his own totems and..."

"End the world as we know it" a smug familiar voice finished


	3. Chapter 3

Damian Darhk stood there smirking at the agog Legends, Nora stood little way behind him, her eyes gleaming with malice. A row of minions was behind her, all brandishing machine guns.

None of them moved.

"They with you?" Lennie asked, eyeing them both warily

"No" Sarah spat out

"Where's Kuasa?" Amaya blurted out, as she looked around the group

"She's fine" Damian waved a hand dismissively "she's recovering, though she is really pissed" he sighed "But anyway you losers know the drill, one chance to hand over the seed and no one" he gestured to the gathering tribe "will get hurt"

The wizened man that had been with Ross stepped in front of them, opening his arms wide, making the oversized t-shirt he was wearing drape almost robe like. He spoke in a language that Mick didn't understand, and by the look neither did the Darhks.

"Let me guess? Something along the lines of get off my lawn?" Damian quipped

"Yoda says, the life flower is under their protection and those who try to steal it will face the consequences" Lennie translated

"Yoda?" Damian, cocked his head to one side

"He's a big Star Wars fan" Lennie replied dryly

"Well, let's see how he feels about these consequences" Nora said stepping forward and raising her hand

Nothing happened

Sarah had darted to get between Nora and Yoda, Zee and Amaya had braced themselves ready to spring into action. Mick had pulled Lennie behind him protectively. They all looked round, then at each other, unsure as to what was happening.

Nora frowned, and tried again furiously waving her hand, it looked almost comical

Damian tried to, even muttering some incantations

"Is something supposed to be happening?" whispered Lennie, confused

"Not sure" Mick whispered, though still keeping her behind him

Yoda said something else

"Your magic is useless here, only the power of the life flower is true" Ross translated

"Well good thing we have a plan B" Damian said pulling out a knife and rushing at the old man.

Sarah incepted him with a high kick, he stumbled backwards but kept his balance.

"Alright Miss Lance, let's dance" he said as he blocked the punch she was throwing, grabbing her wrist and twisting her off balance.

Whilst this was going on Nora had pulled two pistols out and started firing at the rest of the group, he minions followed suit, the Legends and the group scattered. The Willa Masi who had guns started firing back, some even throw spears.

By this point Mick had pushed Lennie to the ground, covering her with his own body.

"Get back behind the guys" he growled, she nodded and ran hunched over, grabbing Ross and the old guy as she went.

Mick crawled over to Zee and Amaya, who had crouched behind a tree

"Wished I had my gun" he said above the noise

"I have a thought" Zee said she looked at Amaya "you said our totems where carved from the flower seed"

They all flinched as a bullet struck the tree

"That's right" Amaya said

"Well that old guy said that it the flower's power that can only work here so.." Zee didn't finish her sentence instead she activated her totem and sent a blast of wind out, that knocked some of the advancing minions down.

"Thank god" Amaya said as she activated her totem, a shape of a gorilla gleamed around her for a moment before she ran full speed into the fray.

Mick stood with a roar, and activated his totem. Sending fire balls off at the douche bags that followed Darhk. He grabbed one of the fallen minions and punched him, knocking him unconscious. He looked over to where Darhk and Sarah were, still locked in battle, though it looked like Darhk had the upper hand.

Mick made his way over there, glancing to see where the other where at. Zee and Amaya had pinned Nora, who was brandishing the pistols to keep them at arm's length. Most minions had scattered, but quite a few of the Willa Masi had fallen as well.

Ray had appeared, still limping but Lennie and Ross were with him. They had picked up some guns and where firing at the remaining minions.

"Get out of here!" cried Mick

Shit!

That had gave away his position to Darhk, he turned his attention away from Sarah, who was bent double clutching her stomach, and throw several knifes all at once in his direction, Mick blasted off more fire balls as he tried to block them but one of them struck his right side. He hissed as the blade sliced through his skin.

"Mick!" cried Lennie, he hadn't realised she was so close, she rushed to him, but Darhk grabbed her by the throat and lifted her.

"Miss Flowers huge fan, can't wait for your next book" his voice dripped with venom, whilst she choked , she desperately clawed at his arms, her face turning red. He put her down roughly so she was a shielding him, keeping his arm around her in a loose choke hold.

Mick roared, he couldn't blast off fireballs without hurting Lennie, so he grabbed a shot gun off the ground and pointed at Darhks head.

"You're no marks man big guy" Darhk spat shifting his grip on a terrified Lenore "You can't hit me with hitting her"

"Mick do it" Lennie shouted her voice hoarse

"Hush now" Darhk said putting his hand over her mouth

"Dad!" that was Nora's voice

All of them turned to see Zari and Amaya holding her between them, Zee was holding a pistol to her head

"Your move" Amaya said

Both sides had stopped now, all eyes were on the standoff.

Darhk bared his teeth in frustration and glanced around

"Retreat" he said to the minions still standing, they did as they were told.

"This isn't over" he warned shoving Lennie towards Mick and rushing over to where the girls stood.

Both Amaya and Zee let go and back off slowly never taking their eyes off the pair.

"Should of pulled the trigger" Nora sneered as she glanced back at them

"Next time" Zee spat back.

The intruders disappeared from sight, but it was still a good few minutes before anyone moved.

Ray rushed over to Sarah who was on her knees at this point, the girls hurried over to them.

Ross barked something at the Wila Masi who were still standing, he then ran over to Lennie who was being held up by Mick. Or was she trying to hold him up? The energy had drained from him and the pain in his side was getting more intense and fogging his brain, he couldn't really tell.

"You okay" Ross gushed at Lenore as he gripped her face, she nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead.

"I have to help" he explained, she nodded again and he rushed off to help the fallen tribesman

Ray had scooped a protesting Sarah up into his arms and they had hobbled over to them, with the girls helping.

"You guys okay?"

"Micks, hurt" Lennie said stepping back so the others could see the blood seeping through his shirt.

"I'll survive" Mick mumbled unconvincingly

"Let's get back to the camp" Amaya said, they all agreed and made their way slowly back, with a sense of defeat settling on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mick stabbed the last torch into the ground and lit it with a flick of his hand. The long shadows of the evening were darkening, night was coming in quick and so was the anticipation of the attack. They had prepared all they could but Mick wasn't sure it would be enough, their numbers were down and Darhk was bound to bring more goons with him. He started to head back to the main camp, mulling over the possibilities of the next coming hours.

"Everything ready?"

Mick turned to see Lennie; she caught up with him and started to walk beside him

"As ready as we could be" Mick replied, he glanced at her "how's the Wila Masi and the Star Wars guy"

"They've seemed to rally, once we told them the plan"

"Nothing more appealing the than glory of one last stand, I guess" Mick said knowingly

"I guess" Lennie echoed, she stopped, Mick stopped as well, she looked at him "you think this will work?"

Mick shrugged, but then caught the look the worry in her eyes and creases of her forehead, he sighed.

"Well ain't gonna lie, we're in a tough spot£ He scratched his chin "but I've been in spots like this before, it's what us Legends kinda do" him gave a slight smile

She still looked concerned

"Hey, we made it through those; don't see why we shouldn't now"

"I wish I had you confidence" she looked into the distance biting her lip

"Hey" Mick said tentively patting her shoulder and bringing her attention back to him "don't worry, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you"

This drew a smile from her

"Really?"

"Really, we'll kick ass, like we always do" this time it was him that look away "Then you and Ross can go on with your lives" trying to keep his voice neutral

She gave a bitter laugh, he glanced at her bemused

"Sorry, it's just. Even if we survive, there will be an investigation into this expedition which means my academic career is ruined. I can't put any of this in a book, otherwise I end up in an asylum, for real this time" she shook her head "I doubt I have anything of a life if I survive this"

"But you still have Ross" Mick pushed

She frowned, then her eyes widened in realisation

"Oh, no. No. Ross and I, well I guess we became close because of all of this" she waved her hand for emphasis "But we not, you know romantically involved"

"You're not?" Mick hart sored at this news, though he tried not to let it show.

"I think Mr Palmer is more his type" she smirked

"Oh" Mick took in this information "so you're not seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone"

He moved so he was facing her fully

"I never in one place long enough I suppose" she continued, ending with a shrug

He stared at her intensely for a long moment then stepped in her space, cupping her face with both hands, she didn't move but looked up at him meeting his gaze, he leaned down bring his face closer to hers

"Hey guys" Rays voice cut through the quiet of the evening, breaking the moment.

Mick growled as they broke apart, Lennie cleared her throat and tugged at her hair trying to hide her embarrassment at the interruption

"Sarah wants us to regroup" Ray shouted from further along the path

"Alright haircut" Mick snapped back at him, but the moment was gone. Lennie gave him a look full of mixed emotions and then set off towards the camp once more.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Sarah asked as they caught up with the group, which included Ross and Yoda

"Yep" Mick growled still annoyed at the irruption "torches and crap are set up"

"Everyone knows the plan, and are in their places" Lennie confirmed

Sarah nodded looking around the group, making sure everyone was okay

"The perimeter all set up, now we just wait" she said with an heaviness that they were all feeling

Yoda spoke in his langue; the guys turned their attention to him

"He wants to say something" Ross said

Yoda stepped forward and spoke again; Lenore gaped and gave a hurried reply. Yoda nodded. She looked around the group, a mixture of shock and amazement on her face.

"He says that the Luludja was here before"

"Many years ago when I was a child" Yoda said, in perfect English, everyone stared at him agape. He continued

"A few years before I was born, a man, Hiram Bingham, had written about the mountains and the great ruins of our ancestors. This brought visitors to our village, like a great flock of birds, just like they do today. People from my village help them climb the mountains and told them the stories that we had been told about the people who lived there. But these visitors carried a sickness with them, a sickness that I got." He paused looking into the distance "My mother believed it was a punishment for sharing the secrets of our people with others. She searched the forest and the mountainsides for weeks, in hopes of finding a cure. Going without food or sleep, hoping that would give the ones that came before a reason to forgive her. When it seemed that the finally punishment was upon me. She came across a flower. A flower big as wheels of the trucks that came to our village and whiter than anything she ever saw. It glowed. During that night the petals fell open and a seed was in the middle" he looked around the group "She took it. Thinking it was a gift from our ancestors and made a broth from it, gave it to me."

Lennie who had been listening with absolute rapture, mutter under her breath for a moment,

"Hiram Bingham and Machu Picchu, that was around the 1910, 1911? If you were born just after that would make you over a hundred year old?"

"Look who's talking" Yoda smiled

Lennie flinched, and glanced around slightly alarmed at the rest of the group. Mick knew from when she lied earlier, that she hadn't told anyone the real truth about when she was from or how she was connected to the Legends.

"I know an old soul when I see one" Yoda reassured "but yes the flower gave me a long life, longer then I would wish for" he sighed "It gave me dreams as well, glimpses of what to come. Still I didn't warn me about everything. I watched my people leave the forest and the old ways behind, I watched as the forest itself shrink. All the time wondering why would the flower give me this curse" He smiled at them "Then I had a vison of others who had been given the gifts of the flower. And now here you are." He looked around them all and smiled "and finally I know my purpose was to protect the flower when it returned to us. And once we defeat this demon and man witch, I will finally get the peaceful everlasting sleep"

"Whoa, that's a lot of information" Ray muttered

"Everlasting sleep?" Amaya questioned "does mean you will die?"

"Yes" the old man smile widened

"Yoda, no" Lennie stepped forward reaching out to him, he took by the hand

"It's okay; it is long past my time. Live is a blessing, but blessings can become curses if you have them for long enough"

A tear ran down Lennie's cheek

"You have a kind heart" he said brushing the tear from her cheek, he looked around at the group "You all have good hearts and strong spirits. I am proud to spend my last moments with you all"

He turned his attention back to Lennie clasping her hand with both of his

"But if you'll heed the words of an old man, kind hearts are easily corrupted. I have seen the lengths people go to when they believe they are doing the right thing"

He shook his head as if trying to shake away the memories, and then he pressed his lips into a line and glanced at Mick, then back at Lennie

"Keep good people close to you. You understand?"

"Yes and no" Lennie said still tearful "you saved us, how can I not save you? I don't even know your real name? And why didn't tell us all this to start with? Why didn't even say you can speak English" all the questions tumbled from her quivering lips, broken by sobs.

Yoda put clasped her hands tighter

"Everything comes to light at the right time" he smiled gently, reaching out and lifting her chin "and the name I was given when I was born has long been forgotten even by me. Yoda is as truer name as I ever had. As for the fact I speak English, well, you never asked" he grinned at the last sentence

A bubble of laughter rose up and broke through Lennie's tears; even Mick gave a small chuckle.

"Listen" Ross said. He had been quiet this whole time. He gestured around them.

The all stood silently straining their ears

"I don't hear anything" Sarah said after a moment

Lennie was suddenly sober, tears still drying on her face. She let go of Yoda's hands, wiping her cheeks whilst glancing around at the darkness that had encompassed them whilst they were talking.

"Exactly" she said in a half whisper "the forest usual sings at night"

They stood again in the silence and darkness, each glancing at each other, hoping to hear something

"Not even a cricket" Ray said

"They're coming" Yoda announced straightening in readiness "It's time" he turned to them "Protect the flower at all costs"

"Right guys, you heard the man, don't let Darhk or anyone near the flower. We've got a plan, you all know you parts. Get into you places" Sarah barked.

They all nodded and headed off; Mick grabbed Lennie by the shoulder before she disappeared.

"You okay?"

She nodded in response, cheeks still shining in the torchlight

"I just want to say, err" he was suddenly voiceless, he cursed himself. He was never good at speeches "your lives not over after this" his finished somewhat lately

"What?"

He gathered himself and continued

"You said that your lives over after this, it's not true" he gestured at her "you publish more books"

"Oh" she looked at him mildly surprised "I do?"

"Yep, 27, in fact" he looked her in eyes "I read all of them"

"All of them?" she repeated

"Yep, twice" he added

She looked at him for a moment and stepped forward and hugged him. Relieved and embarrassed Mick could only think to rub her back in response.

"Thank you" she murmured in his ear, before pulling back and smiled "I needed to hear that." She kissed him on the cheek, he closed his eyes and tried to savour the smell of her and the warmth of her body in his arms before it disappeared. It was all to brief and too soon he watch her vanish into the darkness, regretting his stupid tongue for not saying what it should.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's empty" Kuasa said as she emerged out of the make shift tent.

Darhk and Nora stood by the extinguished campfire at the centre of camp that they had attacked earlier. The Legends and their local friends where gone. Everything was eerily quiet.

"Do you think they actually left?" Kuasa asked

"Doubt those do gooders would leave the flower exposed" Darhk squinted at the surrounding forest, now clothed in the shadow of the night.

"Look" Nora said pointing to a glimmer coming from the mid-distance

Darhk signalled to his lackeys, they flanked him as they headed slowly towards the light.

It was a torch, flame waving in the gentle breeze, actually it was several lit torches spaced evenly apart creating a marked path.

"What is it?" Kuasa asked

"A trap" Darhk said, he turned to see Nora holding up her hand, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration.

"The flowers that way" she said opening her eyes

Darhk pulled a face. It was a trap, but a trap that they had to walk into. Apparently.

"Fine" he said, he gestured to a small selection of his guards "You guys follow that path, shot anything that moves"

The men nodded and moved out.

"Kuasa you take the rest of the men and see if you can find another way to the flower."

The women nodded and turned in the opposite direction, away from the torches, the rest of the men followed her.

"Nora doll, with me" Darhk said as he moved into the jungle, Nora followed a few paces behind, glancing back, to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

* * *

The first of Darhks guys came into view, cautiously moving down the path, guns raised in readiness.

"Now" shouted Ray

Zee blasted them with a gale, knocking most off balance. The Wila Masi emerged from the trees, attacking the fallen, whilst Ray and Ross shot at any still standing.

"Was that all?" Zee asked once all the goons where down.

"I doubt, it" Ray said surveying the scene, "No sign of Darhk or Nora anywhere"

"Kuasa should be somewhere out there as well" Zee said

"Go, find the others" Ray at waved Zee "I'll help secure these guys then meet up with you"

She nodded and ran off down the path.

* * *

Kuasa crept through the jungle, Darhks men following in her wake. She made sure to keep the faint glow of torches where on her left. Moving roughly parallel to them she knew the flower should be roughly ahead of them. Her own path was lit by the lights on the men's guns.

"Kuasa" Amaya's voice cut through the night.

She paused, signalling then men to do the same.

"Kuasa" her grandmother's voice cried again, it was come from her right.

"Give me that" she grabbed a gun off one of the guys and swivelled around, scanning the forest.

A glimpse, a movement through the trees. A brief glowing silhouette of a jaguar, temptingly close to them. Then nothing.

Kuasa clenched her jaw and ground her teeth in the frustration of having to make a choice

"You guys keep running parallel to the torches; you should come across Darhk and Nora. Anyone else. Shoot" she kept her voice low and tossed back the gun.

She sprinted off into the night. Fight her way through the forest, she came across a clearing.

"Hello granddaughter" Amaya said from the other side.

She was standing passively, no weapons, no else in sight.

Kuasa narrowed her eyes.

"Why aren't you protecting the flower?"

"I am." Amaya folded her arms "why are you helping Mallus get the flower anyway?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Kuasa spat

"Kuasa…" Amaya began

"Enough" Kuasa rushed forward, not thinking.

Half way through the ground gave way as she fell into a pit. Landing on her back. Kuasa laid there for a moment then gave a scream of frustration.

Amaya's face appeared at the edge of the pit

"I just want to talk"

"Then come down here" Kuasa shouted as she pushed herself up.

Amaya tugged on her totem and jumped down, landing on her feet as far away as possible from her enraged granddaughter.

"Okay" she said holding up her hands

* * *

Mick blasted the jerks that had snuck up on them from behind. Clearly they hadn't followed the path laid out for them. There was a lot of goons, and Mick had momentarily been overwhelmed.

Fortunately Zee had appeared to help out. They started to kick butt, but still struggled against the hail of bullets that rained down on them.

"We could us back up" Zee shouted

"We need a signal." Replied Mick as he faced off against some of Darhks morons.

Zee ducked as shots were fired

"Signal, okay let hope this works" she sent a guest of air in the direction she had come from. It rippled through the trees, make a noise even louder than the gun shots.

They went back to fighting, slowly losing ground. They were nearing the flower; the odour of it was strong enough to cut through the smell of sweat and adrenalin. They couldn't lose any more ground.

Another round of bullets, this time it wasn't from Darhks guys put from the direction Zari had sent the signal.

"What took you so long" Mick yelled as Ray, Ross and the Wila Masi came into view.

Mick turned his attention to three goons nearest him. A blast of flames scattered them. But then they moved into formation, spreading out enough around him, forcing him to turn aournd to attack, leaving his back always exposed to one of them. Not so moronic after all.

"Hey" Ross growled tackling one of the men to the ground, he straddle the guys and started to punch his face.

This left Mick free to take on the other two guys. A couple of fireballs to the chest manage to take one of them out. Setting the others legs on fire seemed to care of him.

Mick turned back to Ross who had taken out the third guy.

"Thanks" Mick growled

"No problem" the man panted as he stood "We need to get to Lennie and Yoda"

Mick nodded in agreement and both men ran off towards where the others were at.

* * *

Darhk and Nora crept up on the flower, The Legends and co had created a perimeter around it with sharpened wooden stakes. Though Darhk has a suspicion there was more protection than that around this precious bloom.

He glanced up, squinting between the trees he could see that the moon was almost at its height, the flower would be in full bloom soon and the seed revealed and expelled into the sky within seconds of that.

The red-haired women and the old man where kneeling beside the bloom, performing some sort prayer or ritual.

He waved Nora too go around the other side of the perimeter. He stepped forward himself, unsheathing a dagger as he did so.

"Well isn't this nice" he drawled eyes flicking around the scene "Moonlight, flowers, Miss Lenore you should've invited that fire brute along, he seems to have a thing for you"

Both stood and faced him, the women crossed her arms and guy spoke, in English;

"Leave now, we will never let the flower fall into the hands of evil"

Darhk cocked an eyebrow, and pretended to consider the offer

"Yeah, I could do that, but have you ever considered letting the bad guys win? 'Cus you know Mallus would reward you both greatly if you just handed the flower over now"

"There's nothing he could offer that would make us betray all of humanity" Lenore said firmly

Darhk gave a knowing dark chuckle

"Oh, people always have a price, money, power, the lives of loved ones or themselves" he paused and study them both "You know Mallus, once he's free could give you anything, or _anyone_"

There it was the slight flinch that gave away all

He sheathed the dagger and raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"All you got to do is hear me out" he said stepping forward

Meanwhile Nora had position herself behind the pair, crouching ready to pounce at the signal.

A ring of metal and a cold tip of a blade pricked his neck.

"You know" Sarah Lance said "You talk too much"


End file.
